User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Halloween Haunt
Mystery Log Entry #11 Dear Mystery Log The date, was October 31. One of my favorite holidays and favorite night of the year, Halloween. This was one of the busiest times of the year around in Coolsville, especially for Shaggy and Scooby. Because every year that got sacks full of candy, and this year was no exception. We all had pretty good costumes on this year. Velma was a robot, Freddie was an astronaut, Daphne was a princess (obviously because of her high standards), and Scooby and Shaggy were... Little Bo Peep and a sheep? But, I think it was my costume that really struck it good, the grim reaper. After all, I wanted to tingle some spines that night. You see, I was pulling double duty that night, I was to go trick-or-treating with the gang, and when we got back to my place, I was to open a special event that I set up, a big group of haunted mazes at Coolsville High, where my brother goes to school, culminating in a haunted corn maze that I helped to make. The materials were old bed sheets, which we got plenty of donations of, a mixture of water and glue to make them change color and stick, some wire coat hangers to put the old sheets on to make them look like leaves on a cornstalk, and finally PVC pipes for the stalks. Anyway, as me and the gang went to the next house, we added more loot to Scoob and Shaggy's candy wagon, while Scooby and Shaggy also made a costume change from a nursery rhyme girl and her livestock to a couple of superheroes. Velma soon spotted our next house, but it looked pretty spooky, even for me. The house was right by a playground that we always play at, but even that didn't make me feel anymore calm. According to legend, a pirate by the name of Boobeard lived in that house, especially when he wasn't our pillaging, plundering, and sinking ships. Even Freddie was spooked a bit, along with Shaggy and Scoob. I was unsure about the ghost of Captain Boobeard living inside, but I knew we couldn't let Velma and Daphne go up to that spook house by themselves. We approached and rang the doorbell, and out came a friendly couple dressed like pirates, the Johnsons. We explained that Shaggy and Scooby thought there was a ghost inside, but they actually confirmed their fears! However, they said it was a friendly ghost, so I thought, 'they must have made friends with Casper!'. But that soon changed when we saw the ghost of Captain Boobeard, who gave the Johnsons until the next morning to move out, or "they'd be sorry", whatever that meant. Velma soon spotted a possible clue, a battered stick of gum. Why would that ghost leave something like that behind? Anyway, we soon saw a fellow named Jack, the house handyman who lives in the Johnsons' backyard guest house, pop out of the cellar frightened like he saw a ghost, which I bet he probably did. He said he never believed in ghosts until he saw Boobeard while fixing the furnace. The Johnsons worried that they'd have to sell their park with that ghost telling them to get out, yes the park is theirs. But I wasn't about to let that happen, and I wasn't about to let this ghost case delay me for the grand opening after trick-or-treating. However, the Johnsons told us that we shouldn't worry about it, saying that if they sell the house, someone will have to tear it down, as it's the only way to get rid of a bad old ghost. So, we continued trick-or-treating. We began thinking about the Johnsons and how we could help them, when suddenly we saw what looked like a genuine ghost, not Captain Boobeard, A REAL GHOST!! ''' We ran so fast that we reached the treehouse HQ in record time. But when we got up there, we saw that ghost again! However, he told us that he was afraid of ghosts as we were, even though I told him he is one. Daphne wanted proof, and he accidentally showed us by going '''straight through Scooby's body! That was all the evidence I needed to start believing in ghosts, and that belief is one I still have to this day. The ghost introduced himself as Bartholomew Byfard Boo, Mr. Boo for short. Turns out, Mr. Boo wanted to hire us to prove his innocence and save his house from being torn down, yeah, that's right. Mr. Boo was the friendly ghost living in the Johnsons' home. And if we didn't help him, Mr. Boo would just disappear forever. And so, we went inside the Johnson house for clues. Soon, Scooby rolled in our next clue. An empty can of white spray paint. So, we had our first two clues and no suspects. This meant that we weren't sure what crime we were dealing with and who could be behind it. We soon found the reason for the spray paint our third clue. Some glowing, ghostly white chains. A real ghost wouldn't need to spray his chains white. However, when ye sneak around the cap'n's quarters, ye might get a nasty punishment, and we ended up meeting Captain Boobeard again as punishment for snooping around. But as we were cornered by the ghost, Velma saw our fourth and fifth clues, a pully and a wire leading to outside! Why were they there? We had to use them to escape to find out. Well we did escape, and the ghost was on our tail, until he fell off and crashed down into the cellar. The Johnsons and Jack heard what happened and we presented our findings in the forms of photographs, when we suddenly heard someone pull up. Ms. Spelling was her name, she was the owner of the finest restaurants in Coolsville and she was the one who wanted to buy the Johnson property. Soon, another person pulled up, this time it was Mr. O'Greazy, owner of the O'Greazy fast food restaurant chain. Turns out everyone knows about the haunting of the Johnson house, including them. We managed to shoo them off, telling them that the Johnsons would call if they made a decision to sell or not. However, Velma and I saw Mr. O'Greazy do something that connected to our first clue, chewing on some gum. Our sixth clue, and it made him the prime suspect of the case. I figured that he probably decided to dress as Captain Boobeard to scare the Johnsons and Mr. Boo away, as per the gum we found earlier. This made also made Ms. Spelling a suspect because she wanted to buy the land to open a restaurant as well. Scooby soon picked up a scent and went to the shed where we found our seventh and eighth clues, an O'Greazy Bucket O'Fries and a secret trap door that was ajar. We soon went down the tunnel under the door post haste when Captain Boobeard came up behind us and shivered our timbers. As we ran, we found a little underground hideaway, and our ninth clue. Plans to build an office building! If O'Greazy was behind this, we expected plans for a restaurant. Velma estimated that whoever made the plans had plans to make $3.6 million dollars! We soon learned, as we continued running for our lives, that the tunnel and hideaway were hidden by the cellar door! This made Jack, the handyman, my second main suspect behind Mr. O'Greazy. Well, we finally lost Boobeard, but the Johnsons were just about ready to give in. Jack was then seen preparing to leave, until Mrs. Johnsons offered him to buy the land. But Jack told them he only had enough money to buy the house, strange how he stopped as soon as he heard, isn't it? The Johnsons compensated by giving him the land, this gave Jack the idea of tearing the house down! But I, on behalf of Mr. Batholomew Byfard Boo, wouldn't have it! But the deed was closed, and Jack got the land. It seemed this mystery was going to be deader than a graveyard on Halloween night, and it was Halloween night! However, Velma had a plan! We went to the guest house and told Jack that the Johnsons didn't have to sell after all, surprising Jack. We explained that they hired an expert ghost exterminator, one Mr. "No Ghost" (aka Shaggy and Scooby), to get rid of the ghost. He then pulled out a magnet, and I explained that ghosts hate magnets because they can give off a field of magnetic energy, which was house Mr. No Ghost would deal with the ghost. That's when Mr. Boo did his part and we got to real work. Once Boobeard showed up, I signaled Scooby to run. As I knew would happen, the magnet was attracted to the chain Boobeard was holding, and it pulled itself toward and snared that spooky, scurvy, scary swab! We got the Johnsons and called the cops. Do you know who Boobeard is? Let's review and see if you're right. Clues #1, #6, and #7: The gum. I put these two together because they fit together. It would seem that Mr. O'Greazy would be the ghost due to the gum he was chewing and the gum wrapper we found. And we also knew that Mr. O'Greazy was the owner of the restaurants that sell O'Greazy Bucket O'Fries. Clues #2 - #5: The can, the chains, the pully, and the wire. These clues were put together because they told us immediately that the ghost was a phony. Clue #8: The secret door. Whoever was the ghost kept ducking back into the cellar, and had a secret way of getting in and out of the secret hideaway. Clue #9: The plans. Whoever was behind this wanted the land just to build the office building we found the plans for and make a fourtune, and ruling out the restaurant owners as suspects. Catch on yet? The least most likely person is the culprit, and it's Jack the handyman! Turns out he was waiting for the Johnsons to move out so he could get the land, and he thought it would help him to scare them away. He knew that the land was worth a lot of money and that the Johnsons would never sell to someone who would tear down the park and tree in it. But thanks to us, he failed. And even though Daphne still doesn't believe in ghosts (strangely enough cause she kissed Mr. Boo and could see through him), I gained my still strong belief of the supernatural. And better yet, there was still time for the grand opening of my haunted attractions! And trust me when I say, that that Halloween night was the best one I ever had with my friends and a pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts